Cullen University
by delanie.b97
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Isabella Swan is a freshman at Cullen University. She befriends the Cullen girls: Rosalie and Alice and sparks fly between Bella and their older brother, Edward. A collection of their many adventures throughout the best years of their lives. (Mostly fluff)


Chapter 1

"Well, here we are." Charlie announced as we pulled up in front of the wrought iron gate entrance in my old red Chevy pick-up. On either side of the gate were enormous brick walls that stretched on for miles, housing the entire campus.

"WELCOME TO CULLEN UNIVERSITY. Founded by Dr. Carlisle Cullen I" read the silver Times New Roman letters attached to the right side brick wall.

To our left was a white toll booth with an arm sticking out, forbidding us to enter.

"Welcome to Cullen University. How may I help you?" the girl in the booth asked with a cheesy smile. She looked to be around my age. Her name tag on her red polo read, "JESSICA".

"Hi um we're here for orientation. My daughter is going to be a freshman here." Charlie explained awkwardly.

"Oh, awesome! You'll need a parking pass and a visitor's pass then, unless you plan on leaving your truck here. If that's the case, I'm assuming you already paid your parking fee for the year. But if not, you'll need to pay that now.' She rambled.

"No, we'll just need a parking pass." He mumbled.

"Okay, that's fine! The parking pass is $15 and the visitor's pass is $10 for the day. So that comes to a total of $25. Now you will be able to come and go as you please all day as long as each time you re-enter you have your passes." I was amazed; this girl spoke a hundred miles a minute. I was getting tired just listening to her.

Charlie let out an exasperated breath and handed Jessica a fistful of crumpled bills.

She attempted to flatten them as she counted the bills but gave up and shoved them into a tin money box that sat next to her energy drink…now it all made sense.

"Thanks! I'm a student here too; maybe we'll have some classes together." She smiled.

I just returned the smile and we drove away as soon as the arm had lifted.

"She seemed…" Charlie began.

"Not my type." I finished.

Charlie laughed, "At least try to make a few friends, okay Bells? College is one of the best experiences you'll ever have. It doesn't have to be all work and no play."

"I know, dad."

I leaned my head against the cool glass of the window and looked out across the campus.

It was picture perfect. The lush green grass was trimmed to perfection, not a blade was out of place. Giant oak trees with leaves beginning to change to orange and red dotted the lawns. Flowers beds overflowing with tulips in full bloom were placed periodically throughout the lawns also along with wooden benches and several gazebos. And of course, there were tons of students milling about.

"What's the name of your hall again?" Charlie asked as we crept down the road.

I looked down at the sheet of paper in my lap.

"I'm in Platt Hall. From the front entrance you take the main road, turn right onto Denali Road, turn left onto Quileute Road, and then you'll be in the Platt Hall Parking Lot." I read.

Charlie followed my directions and in less than three minutes we were sitting in the Platt Hall Parking Lot.

"Are you ready?" he asked, looking over at me.

I sucked in a deep breath, "As ready as I'll ever be."

We both hopped out of the truck and went around to the bed to unload my things. I really didn't have that much at all, just a couple of suitcases and a duffel bag.

Even though I didn't have much luggage, by the time we walked across the street and were inside Platt Hall at the elevators, my arms felt like jello.

When we got to the seventh floor the doors slid open to reveal a small commons area with a coffee table, a couch, and two chairs on either side of the table.

"This looks nice." Charlie commented as we slowly made our way towards the dorm rooms.

"Room 179," I said as we meandered down the long corridor.

We were the only ones on the floor it seemed until a tiny girl came bounding out of one of the rooms not far from the end of the hall by the showers.

She was no taller than five feet, had short spiky black hair, and big brown doe eyes.

"Hello!" she trilled as she came bouncing towards Charlie and I.

"Um hi…" I said slowly.

"You must be Isabella Swan!" She said with a huge, perfect grin. She was gorgeous in a very unique way.

"I am, and you are?"

She let out a tinkling pixie-like laugh, "I'm Alice Cullen; your roommate, silly!"

"Oh, I wasn't sure who my roommate was actually." I admitted sheepishly.

"It's no problem at all! I am _so_ excited for this year! We are going to have so much fun and be the best of friends!"

I looked over at Charlie out of the corner of my eye, not sure what to say next.

"Maybe I should get going…" He said.

"You don't have to go! I'm so sorry I interrupted you two, how rude of me! You must be Isabella's dad. How about you go get settled in and I'll catch up with you later?"

"Alright," I said a little shakily.

"Sounds fabulous!" She sang, and then danced away down the hall and towards the elevators.

After that Charlie and I continued down the hall in silence until we got to my room. When we walked in I gasped. It looked like Alice had already been living here for months. It was completely decorated in hot pink, and zebra stripes. It looked like something out of a home décor magazine, but it just wasn't me. I didn't really have much say in it though considering she'd already decorated the entire room.

Charlie sat down on Alice's furry pink comforter.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked.

I sat down beside him, "I'll be fine, I promise. I can adapt pretty quickly and easily…she seems like a cool girl. And, I'm guessing she's somehow related to Dr. Cullen."

"Does that mean I'll never have to worry about you getting in trouble?" he joked.

"Do I ever cause trouble anyways?" I argued.

"Of course not," He said, smoothing my hair down then placing a kiss on the crown of my head.

"I should really get going. It's quite a haul home and you should get unpacking."

"Okay…I love you."

"I love you too Bells…so so much. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to call." He reminded me.

'I won't." I promised.


End file.
